The Christmas Party
by Panic1AtTheHere
Summary: It’s a month until Christmas, and Jay is a little bit overexcited. He tries to convince Nya to help him prepare for the massive annual Christmas Party, but she needs to put her foot down. After all, Christmas is a month away... Jaya. Don’t like, don’t read.


**Ya yeet. **

**IT'S A MONTH TIL CHRISTMAS! At least, UK time of writing it is. **

**This is a quick, semi-festive one-shot that may or may not actually become a bit longer the closer we get to Christmas. This is based off an actual conversation I had with myself about an hour before I started writing this, so enjoy. **

**Basically, Jay tries to get Nya to help him throw a Christmas party. A month before Christmas. **

Nya tosses one last time in her bed before she can feel herself slowly drifting off into the temporary void of sleep. Until her door flings open, revealing the silhouette of none other than the Lightning Ninja.

"Nya! Nya!" Jay whisper-shouts as he practically runs into the room. Nya props herself up on her left elbow and stares at him with a half-lidded expression.

"What?" She asks groggily. Jay's face comes into the light, and Nya can clearly see his broad grin and glittering blue eyes. _Those _glittering blue eyes. _Shit. _

"Come on, come on! It's only—" Jay stops in his tracks and stares down at her for a second. Nya raises an eyebrow at him as he kneels down beside her bed with some kind of strange expression, eyes still gleaming. He whispers something beneath his breath, and Nya's eyebrow twitches as it rises further up her forehead. She waves her hand in front of Jay's face, though he continues to stare with his shining eyes reflecting the little light there is in the room.

"God, you look so adorable..." he mumbles quietly, and Nya can feel a deep blush creep onto her cheeks. Jay soon shakes himself out of his trance, and his previous vigour and joy return.

"Come on, it's only a month until Christmas!" He exclaims, forgetting to keep his voice down. Nya tries to shush him, only for Jay to start bouncing on his heels with the same excitement as a child. She shakes her head and smiles slightly.

"Jay, it's late, go to bed." She replies, part of her brain tempted to push him away while the other part of her longs to keep him close.

"I can't, it's only a month until Christmas!" He repeats, and Nya sighs.

"Your point?" She asks, and Jay's face instantly becomes one of mock betrayal and shock.

"My point? My point is we need to prepare the Christmas Party!" He smiles, and Nya groans inwardly. _Here we go... _

"Jay, its way too early for a Christmas Party..." the Water Ninja mumbles.

"No it's not! It's a month!" The Lightning Ninja stands straight up again, and Nya holds in another exasperated sigh.

"Exactly!" She nearly exclaims, barely remembering that everyone else is, most likely, asleep by now. "It's a month until Christmas!"

"That's my point! I don't think we're on the same page here..." Jay face falls slightly, and Nya can't help but feel like her heart sinks a bit in her chest at seeing him look so sad and confused. Then again, it's kinda... cute.

"No, we aren't! There a whole thirty days until Christmas, right?" She asks as she pushes herself up into a normal sitting position. Jay helps her up before perching on the edge of her bed with a confused look still on his face.

"I think so..." he mumbles, and Nya's brain immediately kicks into action. _It's the 24th of November today, only the First Spinjitzu Master knows what the time actually is, and Christmas is on the 25th of December... in five days time, it'll be the 30th of November... then another twenty five days for the 24th of December, and then about an hour or two until the 25th... yeah, thirty days and about two hours!_

Nya explains her calculations to Jay, who nods slowly, an expression closer to one of understanding crossing his face. Nya leans over the edge of her bed and plucks her phone from the floor. It's 22:09. She sighs again.

"So there's thirty days, one hour and fifty one minutes until Christmas." She says, and Jay nods slowly. "Thirty days is equivalent to 720 hours, so add the extra one hour and fifty one minutes, or fifty now, and that gives us 721 hours and fifty minutes." Jay nods faster this time, his foolish grin returning. "The Christmas decorations normally get put up around the 12th of December right? So that's only about seventeen days, or 408 hours, away. Then, the parties start on, like, the twentieth maybe. That's twenty five days away, which adds up to 600 hours. The big parties start on Christmas Eve, which is twenty nine days away. That's only 696 hours. Then, there's Christmas itself, 720 hours away. Then, maybe a little party on Boxing Day, the decorations come down on either the 27th or 28th or something, and we're done with parties until New Year's. A few months on, there's Valentine's day and Easter, but those are ages away. But, still, while Christmas is only thirty days away, that's still thirty days. A whole month. So, while I understand that Christmas is a very exciting time or year, it's not close enough to throw parties for it or to get the decorations out for it yet." She gently places her hand on top of his, and he raises his gaze to meet hers, the smile back on his face and the gleam back in his wide eyes.

"Okay then." He sighs, and Nya smiles slightly before leaning back and snuggling under her covers again.

"Come on now, go back to bed. We'll throw a Christmas party soon, just not this week." She mumbles, her fatigue returning as her head sinks into her pillow.

"Can I at least get an early Christmas hug?" Jay asks from behind her, and Nya shakes her head again, hardly holding in what she hopes to be the final sigh of the night. She opens her arms slightly, and Jay climbs over her to snuggle up to her, fitting perfectly between her outstretched arms. They close around him, and he wraps his own around her. She pulls herself close to his chest, and he leans his chin on her head. Though she sighs again, it isn't a tired one, only a content one.

They wake up late the next morning, still huddled close to each other. Despite the bitter, biting, cold air outside that the season brought every year, the two were warm, holding each other tightly under Nya's thick duvet and teal blankets.

**That's all for now, folks!**

**I hope you enjoyed this one-shot! **

**I had a comversation similar to this one in my head, and all I could think of was Jay and Nya having this kind of conversation late at night. **

**Yes, those calculations are as correct as I could make them, you can double-check them if you wish. If they are wrong, please let me know. **

**Also, if you have any questions or feedback, don't be afraid to leave them in the reviews or DM them to me. I love to hear from you all, and your reviews make my day!**

**See you all soon!**

**-LunaPikazard**


End file.
